Now is the Month of RENT
by Television Jett
Summary: From the beginning with Mimi and Benny and onward. [MutiChapter] This is just the beginning so bear with all the sadness, but come one it's RENT. Is there really ever true happiness? Special Thanks to the versitale scarf, angstyroger, and Eithwen 4.
1. Now is the Month of April

Now is the Month of April

By: Television Jett

Summary: We go back to Mimi and Benny's relationship then to Roger and Mimi's, this is just the beginning…

Warnings: A few curse words here and there. Kinda depressing.

A/N: Please don't be hesitant to leave a reply to let me know how you think it's going. Or if you have any suggestions to plot. And I will be putting in little characters here and there, so if anyone's interested in becoming a character please let me know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Mimi sat looking out her window. She was just waiting for Benny to call; she had just met him at some party the other night he was with some of his friends. She remembered one in particular, a nice looking blonde. She couldn't really remember his name. _Reggie, Roover, Rooger, Rog…something like that. _She thought.

She sighs. In her small living space that's considered her room, she feels confined. She wants to get out. She simply needs to get away to somewhere. She wished that Benny would hurry up and call. She knew that she could look forward to getting out the house then

-Ring, Ring-

Mimi jumped in excitement and began to get her things ready so that she could leave. She just knew it was Benny.

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Mimi"

"Yeah, who's this" with obvious disappointment. She hoped that it would be Benny to save her from her hellhole she called a home. And on top of that she was hungry. And with no money she would depend on Benny to get her a decent meal. He had become her crutch. She knew that she needed to stop. There was the possibility of the job at the Cat Scratch Club. She could dance, it was in her blood.

"It's April, I'm calling for Benny" _April? Who in the hell...oh yea. She was there last night too. _She thought, but couldn't undertand why would Benny have April call her. "He wanted me to let you know that he can't make it tonight. But if you have no food, you're always welcome over to the loft and have what we have, which isn't much."

_I don't need anyone's charity. Who does she think she is? _Mimi was not about to allow someone – that wasn't Benny – to feed her, she had too much pride. She didn't care if she didn't eat or not. "No, that's fine. I've got food…what was your name again?"

"Uh…April – I'm coming Roger, uh…ok then, he says he'll call."

-click-…dial tone.

_Screw this! _She thought _I'm getting that damn job…I need it now… _

She picks up the phone, which works only because she's tapped into some old woman's phone who wouldn't be able to hear the atomic bomb go off, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket with a number on it. She dial, it rang…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sitting in the dinky apartment that he must call his own, Benny sat with his group of best friends. He came home from being out and about to find the loft in total silence and everyone just staring at the walls. He didn't know what was going on at first but he could tell that it wasn't something good. By the morbid look on everyone's faces it was obvious that something big just happened.

Earlier that day Benny asked April, whom he established a great relationship with, to call Mimi and call off the day. He didn't give a reason why but he needed a break for a little bit. He just wanted some alone time. He didn't think that it would be too much of a problem because Roger and April were already on their way to the clinic and there was a phone nearby.

Benny couldn't grasp what was going on. He just couldn't get all the long faces. Everyone was looking as though someone had just died.

"What happened?" He asked. He just wanted to know what was going on and if he needed to prepare for anything, not like he could anyway. Benny's eyes met Mauren for a quick second before she escaped his gaze and walked out of the room followed by Mark. Collins looked around and just shook his head, indicating that Benny shouldn't say anything else. The worse of all were Roger and April. They looked as if the world was over and they knew it all to well.

"I don't get it…"

April simply gets up and walks over to Benny and puts her arms around him. This was usual for them because Benny and April have a great relationship. April would always come to him with her problems and Benny to her. It was obvious that she felt compelled not to be on Roger for some reason unknown to Benny.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her. April just nodded and they walked into Benny's room, in which he shared with Collins. "What's going on?"

April was hesitant. "Well…when we…um…me and Roger didn't go to the clinic for a regular check-up…but to get tested…"

"For what?"

"Let me explain everything first…we've- well at first I then...we've been using…I got Roger on drugs…I brought it up to him and told him how free he would be if he tried it…how free he would be if he had it all the time…it's my fault…I brought the needles in…I brought everything…he told me he'd never done it before, but I knew that he would because he didn't want me to do it alone. At first he tried to talk me out of doing it, but after a couple of times he just succumbed to what was there…he didn't need it…it was my fault…"

"But I don't understand…what was your fault?" It didn't occur to Benny what April was trying to tell him.

"I…we...we've got aids…we've...got aids...and it's all my fault..." A single tear falls from April's eye.

"What? You…have aids…that's what you were tested for?" April simply nodded her head. She was feeling lost and alone. _How could Roger ever love me now?...I've ruined his life…I've ruined everything._ She thought. She didn't know what to do. "But.."

"Can we please change the subject? I know I said I did, but I just really don't want to talk about it…"

"Well, my job's going great. And I met this girl name Alison…she's nice, but just a friend. I'm still with Mimi…" April just smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to be too happy at that moment. She'd completely ruined Roger's life and hers. _Why was I so stupid? I should have listened to reasoning. I should have paid attention in health class instead of skipping for an extra 15 minute break. _

"Benny…I can see you're going places…you've got a great job and you and Mimi couldn't be better off...promise me something…if you never keep any promise of mine after this day, I beg that you keep this one…" Benny was confused, he didn't know what April was about to ask him.

"April don't talk like that…it's depressing"

"Welcome to my new life…the one I stole from…" April's tears began to run freely now. She put her face into her hands and began to shake from the crying. Benny patted her on the back.

"April it's going to be okay."

April jerked her head up. "No, don't you understand…it will NEVER be the same…NEVER!...and it's all my fault!...just promise me that you'll take care of them…"

"April maybe I should-"

"PROMISE ME!...please…promise me…"

"Ok…I promise…"


	2. The High Soprano Witch

The High Soprano Witch

By: Television Jett

Summary: Benny can't connect with April anymore. Mimi meets with landlord and ends up crying.

A/N: This one was pretty fun because of a conversation with Ethiwen 4, but nontheless this is still RENT and there are only rare moments of happiness. Everyone should go and read her stories along with The Versatile Scarf and Angstyroger.

Warning: There's a little bit of cursing. One or two more than usual. If you love Mimi, I'm sorry and if you dislike her character for some odd reason you would really enjoy this.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Benny and April's relationship took a drastic turn after the talk they had. But then again who can blame her. It was her fault. If she hadn't given Roger the drugs or never even got on them herself, none of this would have ever happened.

"Hey April, feeling any better today?" Benny asked her. It had been 3 days since she confessed that she and Roger have AIDS and all she did was sulk and when anyone would ask her anything she'd pretend not to hear them or begin crying. Whichever the case she no longer confided in anyone about what was going on in her head. She became really distant. Not only with Benny, but also with Roger. When Roger would try to talk to her or even touch her she would begin to weep, push him away, or simply walk away. She seemed to be taking things extremely hard. And all Benny could do was watch as day by day April got worse and worse with no signs of getting better.

"April…" Benny tired again. Only to feel as if he was talking to a brick wall. Nothing was helping.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Hate this damn job. _Mimi thought, as she began her walk home to her tiny hole in the wall she called her home, passing a young attractive male playing drums on the street. He's good.

She had gotten the job at the Cat Scratch Club and wasn't happy with it at all. But, there was nothing else that she could do. She had to eat, and with Benny spending so much more time with April and some new girl at his work, Mimi could not continue to depend on him feeding her and taking her out. It just wasn't going to happen. Mimi began to get jealous. Benny told her that his friend at work helped him with his problems at home. But Mimi didn't understand why he couldn't talk out his problems with her.

Mimi walked into the hallway leading to her apartment. She noticed that it was much quieter than usual. She walked to her door and there was a post-it on it that said "Come to my office when you get back. I'll be there all night. –Karen" _Shit, what did I do now?_

Mimi walked further down her hallway towards her landlord's door. The closer she got to the door Mimi could tell that Karen was in a good mood for she was singing. Her high soprano voice just floating through the air while singing something from a show with a phantom and stuff. Mimi recognized the song as "Think of Me" because Karen once set her down and for 2 hours going into full detail about the show. And how she played Fauntine on Broadway, but Mimi could care less. Because she knew that for some odd reason Karen disliked her. No matter what Mimi does she can never seem to figure out why Karen hated her so. Mimi would expect that if Karen ever even wrote a story with Mimi directly in it, she would kill her off and then start the story.

Mimi knocked on the door. The singing immediately stopped and the door opened just a crack.

"Oh…it's you…one second…" Karen closed the door and then almost immediately threw it back open very dramatically. "We need to talk." Mimi could tell by the tone of her voice that this wasn't good.

Karen was a very attractive woman with long curly hair and skin of caramel, and of course with an amazing soprano voice. Because she was in the musical theatre business for such a long time she has the body that every woman would dream for. All the curves in the right places and the ballet legs to do the nutcracker solo if it was possible. She had beautiful blue eyes, which was strange for a woman of color, but nonetheless she had them. Her face at her age was remarkable for not having any wrinkles on it at all, but not at this moment. At this moment she took on an irritated and serious look. She had to be professional after all, even if she didn't like the client.

"Something has come to my attention. And it needs to stop. But considering the fact that we've talked about it before leaves me no choice but to prevent this from happening ever again." _What the hell is she talking about? All of our talks have been over rent and payment plans to get the rent to her._ Mimi thought.

"Well, what do you mean…what are you talking about?" Mimi really had no clue.

"I have told you over and over again that this complex is a home to some of the most important people in New York City. And a lot of starving artist. I don't want any bad influences to come into play here." Karen goes into her desk drawer and pulls out a baggy of a white substance and throws it on her desk. "I found this in your apartment. And I remember us talking about you not doing that in this complex. No matter what?" _Shit! She went into my apartment and found my stash. What the hell? This is crap. I can't believe it. Someone must have told her I had it. _

"So what are you trying to say?" Mimi was getting a little upset because usually Karen just talked about why she does it and how she can get over it. But this time she was being really –bitchy- about it. "How do you want to –stop- this problem?" Mimi's temper rising with every word she said. _How could this bitch just go into my apartment and go threw my things! She doesn't have that right! _

Karen placed a smile upon her face. She was getting delight out of seeing Mimi getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "Well, I went to the courthouse and found out that I can place people on 7 day notices rather than 30 or more. So that's just what I'm doing." Karen pulled a document out of her desk and placed it on the table. "You need to be out in a week. And it's not my responsibility what happens if you or your things happen to be here after the 7 days. You need to leave. I would suggest you start packing and begin looking for another place that will take you and your drug addiction."

Mimi exploded. "What the hell are you talking about? YOU'RE the one that gave me the drugs in the first place!"

"I know, but that's beside the point. I never did it. You should have never done it. And now you must leave." Karen kept a smile on her face the whole time.

"I have nowhere else to go…I can't find a place in a week in New York. How could you do this to me?...I know."

"Do you now?"

"I've known since the first week I moved into this place. You don't like me. Actually you hate me and would love just to see me suffer wouldn't you!"

"ME! OF COURSE NOT?" There was obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Now can you please leave my office and pack your things. And to let you know. If I feel threatened in any way, shape, or form I can limit you to a 3 day notice and get you out of here quicker. Now please…" Karen took a deep breath. "Leave my office so that I can prepare for my next audition. I've already been guaranteed the part, but auditioning is fun."

Mimi didn't know how someone could be so crewel. She couldn't understand how someone could just kick a person out on the street and minutes later begin talking as if nothing happened.

"BITCH!" Mimi screamed and regretted it the second she said it. For Karen turned her head, smiled and said "Thank you, you know I am feeling a little threatened. You need to be out in 3 days…now please leave."

Mimi was so frustrated that she gave Karen the bird and walked away. She wasn't looking where she was going, but she knew that she had to get out of that complex as soon as she could before Karen had the police there to arrest her or something crazy of that sort.

Mimi ran into her apartment and trip over something on the floor…she didn't get up. She felt defeated. She just stayed where she was and began to weep out of frustration.

"What's wrong?"

Mimi recognized the voice immediately.

"Why haven't you called? You haven't come by in the past week." Mimi sat up straight on the floor. "I've had a shitty week and I need some help."

Benny look transfixed. It was obvious that he cared, but it was also evident that he was concentrating on something other than Mimi.

"Do you know anyone who could give me a place to stay? Or anyone that's willing to let me move in within 3 days." But Benny just stared.

"Umm…yeah…here." Benny gave Mimi a piece of paper with a number and a name written on it. "It's a landlord who owns a couple of properties and he's selling some of them. But I'm sure that he won't mind allowing you to move in. Well…ummm…" Benny stopped again and looked once again at something other than Mimi. She wasn't sure what but became curious and looked around and saw that he was staring at one of her baggies left on the floor. "What is that?"

Mimi got to the baggy quickly and put it away. "It's nothing. It's…it's nothing."

"I thought you stopped that?"

"I did…it's just…shit happens…I went to the doctor's the other day and…and …I just want to feel better…I don't want the pain…I want to feel good, numb even." Mimi saw the disappointment in Benny's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I…" She couldn't say another word. What was she to say? I'm sorry I lied and told you that I'm not on drugs? She was speechless.

"…I gotta go…I'll call…"

"Don't…please…I need someone, anyone right now…"

"It seems to me that you have all that you need." And with that Benny turned and left leaving a weeping Mimi behind.


	3. Alison

Alison

By: Television Jett

Summary: The title speaks for itself.

A/N: A little happier than other chapters. And I believe a little better revised and with more control. Enjoy

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Benny was hurt and transfixed upon leaving Mimi's apartment. _I can't believe it. I thought she stopped. _He thought. He couldn't bring himself to admit that Mimi would hide something like this from him and then lie about it.

The next day Benny went into work as usual by 9am with thoughts of Mimi still in his head. And God forbid that he be late and have to face his boss, whom really didn't seem to like him all that much. But Benny would always clock in and go outside and sit awhile before he actually began working. And if there was nothing else good going on at work there was still his one good companion Alison.

Alison, whom seemed a little bent on getting to know Benny better, was a very attractive young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a fair complexion. She was always willing to hear all of Benny's problems and help him to find avenues to deal with them and possibly get over some of the ones that were useless pondering on. She had bright green eyes that Benny found himself swimming in at times and running away from all his problems before realizing that Alison noticed how intent his gaze was.

Today was different because Mimi was all that Benny could think about. He kept fighting to face the truth about Mimi and how she had been lying to him for who knows how long.

While sitting outside the doors to the office Alison came out of the building.

"Hey, I saw you walking in. What's up?"

Benny turned to her and smiled. For that's all he could do when he stared into her eyes. "Nothing much." But from his tone, it was obvious that he was lying. Who could be okay with a depressed companion at home and the other hooked on drugs?

"Are you sure that it's "nothing much" or do you just not want to talk about it. Because if you don't then I understand."

"…it's not that…it's just…Mimi." The awkwardness of the name was enough to bring a silence between the two that you could cut it with a knife. "She's using again…"

"Oh…well…how long has she-"

"I don't know. But she told me that she was going to stop and she didn't…she lied. She said she doesn't want to feel pain…or something like that…" The truth was that Benny didn't really listen to her reasoning why she was on the drugs but he just wanted to know how to stop it. He really liked Mimi and only wanted the best for her. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well, is it bad…like she needs rehab or something?"

"I don't know…it's hard to explain…"

There was another awkward silence and eventually they both walked into the office building. Benny walked Alison to her office before he went to his tiny cubical. Alison had her office because her father owned the company and Benny was just a casual worker. And her father didn't like Benny all that much.

"If there's any way that I can help..."

"Thanks…are we still on for lunch?"

"Of course" She said and smiled.

Benny walked off to his cubical. He had an odd sense that he and Alison may have just had a moment. But he could be wrong. _I'm with Mimi…I don't have moments with anyone else...do I?_

At 1 o' clock Benny went off to lunch. He met Alison in the cafeteria and they walked out to the parking lot.

"Today lunch is on me" she said. Although Benny usually had too much pride to accept anything from someone else, he felt okay to accept lunch from Alison.

Alison took Benny to a nice high class restaurant right off Broadway. Going anywhere with Alison would have anyone looking richer than they already were. Even though she never cared to show off her wealth like most people do, she was just happy and content with the fact that she would never have to worry about money at all.

The waitress came and asked "Hello, my name is Kelsey and I shall be your waitress this afternoon. What'll you be having today?" She smiled showing off her pearly white smile.

"How's a burger sound?"

Alison gave Benny a weird look. "A burger?" Benny tensed up. _Of course she wouldn't like burgers. Good Job Benny. _"I haven't had one in ages. I'll have one too." Benny stopped chastising himself and smiled. "What? Do you think I don't like burgers?"

"No it's not that…I'm sorry…I just thought that you would…you know…what something better?" Benny felt stupid. Just because someone was rich didn't mean that they had a set of different taste buds.

"Anything to drink?" Kelsey asked

"Um…I'll have a diet coke. What about you Benny?"

"I'll have a raspberry iced tea.

"Ok so that's 2 burgers, a diet coke, and a raspberry iced tea. It'll be ready shortly."

After they were finished with their mean and ready to go Benny pulled out his wallet even though he knew that he didn't have enough money to pay for the bill. But his pride got the better of him. "Put that away. I'm paying for lunch, which means I cover the bill" Alison said and smiled. All Benny could do was give a little chuckle. He wished that he could be able to pay for the bill.

After lunch they still had a half an hour before they had to be back at the office. "Wanna take a walk" Alison asked. Benny nodded for it was a nice day outside and central park would be beautiful. When they arrived at central park Benny immediately noticed how many couples were there hand in hand taking a walk. Mimi entered his thoughts and he felt guilty. _We're just taking a walk. It's not cheating. It's not like Alison likes me in that way. She couldn't. _He thought. Benny and Alison began to walk along the trails of the park.

"…So how's April doing? Any better?"

April. The only thing that Benny didn't think about all day. "She's…she's been talking some crazy stuff lately. But I'm sure that it's just a phase with…you know…"

It got quiet. _Do something to break the awkwardness Benny. _He thought, but couldn't think of anything to break it. All Benny could think about was how close he and Alison were walking and how close their hands were. At any moment he could take her hand to make things less awkward. But that would simply intensify it. _It wouldn't be wrong. I don't like her as more than a co-worker…I think…she has beautiful eyes…Mimi does too…what are you doing Benny? Think about it, it's wrong to even be thinking this…_

Before Benny could argue with himself any longer the unthinkable happened. Alison grabbed his hand and he didn't let go. He simply looked into her eyes, she smiled, and they hands came apart.

"Ready to go?" Alison asked.

"Yea…let's go…"

They walked back to the car and avoided each other's gazes. When they got back to the office Benny walked Alison to her office. When they got to the door they both stopped.

"That was nice…probably the best lunch I've had in a while. I'm going to eat burgers more often." Alison replied.

"Yea…" And with that Benny turned and began to walk to his cubical with a slight smile on his face.


	4. The Downfall of April and Mimi

The Downfall of April and Mimi

By: Television Jett

A/N: This chapter is really sad. But nonetheless I like it and its RENT so it's expected. And there's something I included that's really far away from RENT in the ending but I just decided to do it because it would make a nice continuation of the story later on. Enjoy and don't hesitate to leave any feedback. I love the feedback.

Warnings: The depression, a curse word thrown in here and there, and something that's not in RENT but I liked so I put it in.

Roger sat alone in the dark in the loft while everyone except him and April went to the Life Café. Roger didn't know exactly what to do. He looked around and saw April sitting in the corner crying silently to herself. She was still under the pain of ruining both their lives.

_It's not her fault. How long must I tell her?_ He thought. Roger got up and went to the corner where April was. He reached out to touch her and for the first time in weeks April didn't walk away. She slowly tilted her head to face Roger.

"I'm…I'm sorry…please…forgive me." And with that she fell into Roger's arms and they both began to cry. All April did was repeat "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"I never blamed you. It's me to blame for not trying hard enough to stop you. And for being so weak minded and doing it with you." _I could have stopped…I could have stopped._ Roger thought. He was lost in the reality of his and April's life. There was nothing that they could now, except try to live their lives out to the fullest before…

"Please April. Believe in me, in us. It's going to be ok. We'll get over this."

April pulled herself from Roger. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!...and it's all because of me…ME!" April was facing the truth. She knew that sooner or later the disease would end her and Roger forever. _How could he ever truly forgive me? How could he ever truly LOVE ME again…?_

"April listen to me." Roger tilted her head to face his again. "Why won't you listen?"

"I'm scared Roger…I'm scared…"

"I know you're scared, but we have to face our fears. We can't hide behind our fears…if you can be strong, then I can be strong. We can overcome this. April, I love you and nothing could change that."

April began to weep uncontrollably. "No…I can't…I'm not strong…" April pulls herself away from Roger and stands up. "I can't be like you Roger…we're not the same person…I'm scared and will always be scared…I can't live my life this way, don't you understand…" April begins to shake. "I'm sorry…it was all my fault…MINE!"

"It wasn't all your fault." Roger stands and reaches out for April, but she moves out of reach.

"Please…don't touch me…just don't…touch me…I've just ruined your entire existence. Can't you understand that? I ruined everything for you…you could have been the greatest Rock start, but now…" Roger stood gazing at April with pain in his eyes. He couldn't get through to her. No matter what he said he couldn't make April realize that everything would be okay. Which in turn is because he can't believe everything he saying as well.

"Can we just do this together? Can we find a way to get through this?...We can't do it alone…" April shook her head.

"I have to…"

Roger realized just then that he was crying. "April…please, let me help you…"

"You can't help me. Don't you see…I've already ruined my life and the life of someone I care about. I can't help anyone and can't get help from anyone. I have taken away everything that you had. Everything that you lived for I stole…and even though you don't agree I know that you will never look at me the same way. You can never love me as you say you do. It can never be the same between us…and it's all because of me…" April begins to walk away from Roger.

"What am I to do? I can't do all this alone…don't you get that…you are the reason why I'm going through all of this…the reason why I wake up every morning and the-"

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF ROGER!...don't tell me what I want to hear…please…"

April walks into the room and shuts the door behind her.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mimi was lucky to find a place within a day. The man that Benny referred her to gave her a place to stay the same night. He was told that he was being brought out by a company, but they wouldn't kick out anyone whose paying rent.

But the fun didn't end there. Mimi had found something out that would change her life forever.

After another exhausting and horrid day at work Mimi plopped down on her moth eaten sofa. Once again she was waiting for Benny to call and tell her where to meet. They would finally be going out after barely seeing each other for a week. Benny had been spending so much time with his friend Alison instead of Mimi. At first this pissed Mimi off, but she got over it when Benny explains she was just a friend and would always remain that way.

-Ring, Ring-

"Hello" Mimi answered.

"Hey baby. What do you think about meeting at the Life café. It would be nice. All my friends are here too."

Mimi sighed. _Why can't we go anywhere without all his friends? Why can't we for once just go somewhere alone?_ "Is it possible that we could go somewhere else? Maybe somewhere your friends aren't? I mean I have no problem with them or anything, it's just…can't we just be alone for once?"

The truth was that Mimi had something to tell Benny. She didn't feel comfortable telling the whole world.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Anywhere that we can be alone…I really need to talk to you about something…"

"Well, I don't get paid until next week. So I really don't have anything else that I can actually pay for."

"That's fine…don't worry about it…I'll be down there in an hour or so…we'll just talk another time…"

"Ok then…see ya soon."

-click. Dial tone-

Mimi notices a tear in her eye, but quickly wipes it away. She gets up from the sofa and walks into the bathroom and sits on the toilet and puts her face in her hands. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up. She stands up and pulls the pregnancy test off the bathroom sink and looks at the results.


	5. The Perfect Evening

The Perfect Evening

By: Television Jett

A/N: As I say in all other chapters, there is hardly a happy moment. But I guess this one if kinda in-between with a little focus on Mimi and Benny's growing relationship and her possible pregnancy.

Warnings: A little sad.

Benny decided to finally give him and Mimi some alone time and to actually get out to somewhere nice. He had just gotten paid with a surprising raise. He was now able to do more nice things for Mimi. He had the whole night planned out. _I'll leave a note in her apartment with a rose and a number to contact me. I'll wait by the payphone for her call when she gets off work. I'll tell her to get ready and I'll meet her at the life café and tell her to look dressed up. Then we'll go over to Pierre's off Broadway and have a decent meal without any distractions._

Benny made it so that he would be able to order Mimi whatever she wanted and actually pay for it. But he knew that Mimi wasn't aware of him having enough money for everything and that he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Benny looked at his watch. _7, time to get to the payphone. She should be home by now._ And sure enough as soon as Benny got to the payphone it rang. "Hello"

"Hey, what's all this about?"

"Just meet me at the life café right now. I have something that I want to do with you…just you and no one else."

"Really!" The excitement was in her tone and couldn't be hidden. _He's finally taking me out without everyone else…all alone_ she thought.There was nothing that could ruin this moment for Mimi. She was excited and was ready to go in minutes.

"So, when'll you be down here? I'm already here."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm so excited." And Mimi rushed off to get ready and met Benny at the Life Café in 10 minutes as she promised.

Mimi was dressed up in her best, which wasn't much, and Benny was in a new Italian suit, which must have cost a pretty penny but when you have the money little things like nice clothes don't matter anymore.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea"

And with that they were off. Benny called a taxi and they arrived at a clothing shop first. Benny surprised Mimi with a new evening gown and Mimi picked out a leopard jacket. They arrived at Pierre's at approximately 7:20pm. It was the same restaurant Alison took Benny to, so Benny was familiar with the place, its menu, and its service. Mimi's eyes grew huge as the taxi came to a stop. She had never eaten at such a fancy place. Everyone in Pierre's usually had an appointment or was high class. People she thought would give her funny and displeasing looks, but she didn't care at the moment.

They sat at a nice table and the waitress came which Benny immediately recognized as the same waitress that served him and Alison. Benny became uneasy for a moment.

"Back again are we? What'll you have today?"

Mimi shot Benny a strange look. _Must have been here before to check out the place._ She quickly recovered her look with a smile and simply picked up her menu and gave Kelsey, the waitress, her order. Benny followed suit.

Mid-way through their dinner Benny said, "So what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about last week?"

Mimi looked up, her smile dropped immediately. "Oh…um…nothing…it was…nothing." And looked down at her plate.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Earlier that day

Mimi looked back again at the 5th pregnancy test and was stuck in shock by the blue line. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was pregnant.

A tear fell and Mimi looked up in the mirror and saw her mascara streaked down her face, her lipstick smudged, and her hair…well normal. _I can't be pregnant. I'm too young. _She thought. _But 5 tests can't all be wrong. What am I going to do?_

If there was a baby Mimi's whole style of living would be changed. She would eventually have to quit her job and find another that wouldn't be able to pay as much. And then there were the drugs, could her baby be damaged already? How long had she been pregnant and how far along was she? She and Benny had been together for a long time and it was impossible to determine how far along she was. So Mimi did the only thing that came to mind. She called…her mother.

She picked up the phone and heard a soft spoken woman's Hispanic voice. "Bueno?"

It was weird to talk to her mother at first, but after a while Mimi explained her situation and her mother gave her some options of what to do. The conversation ending very weirdly with Mimi's mother telling her to come home and visit her father who was sick and in the hospital. Mimi didn't respond, but simply replied "I'll call" and hung up the phone, holding it to her chest for a minute.

Mimi walked back into the bathroom and stared again at the pregnancy test. She looked up into the mirror and put her hand on her stomach and just stared. She began to shake her head, grabbed her only coat, and left the apartment.

Mimi walked down to the nearest clinic and went up to the receptionist. "Welcome to New York community clinic, I'm Katie how may I help you today."

"I…um…I need…"

Mimi didn't even finish her sentence, she ran out the clinic and into the street, avoided an oncoming car and back onto the sidewalk. She fell to her knees and began to weep. _I don't know what I'm doing…I need help…I can't…I…_

After 10 minutes or so Mimi finally stood up and began to walk away from the clinic. _What am I doing?_

Mimi turned around and went back to the clinic.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Back in Pierre's

"Are you okay?"

Mimi looked up and saw a perplexed Benny looking back at her. "Oh…no…I'm fine, just spaced out a little…"

"Are you enjoying yourself? I pulled a lot of strings to get our seats and to make sure that we'd be alone in case you wanted to talk about anything…And I mean anything at all." Benny was fixed on finding out what Mimi wanted to tell him when he wanted to take her out before.

"I'm fine…everything's fine." Mimi forced a smile on her face. "The perfect evening."


	6. Crying for Who?

Crying for Who?

By: Television Jett

A/N: This one was a little slow. I couldn't decide where to go with it, but in the end I decided to go this way. I like the chapter because it helps me move the story along a little further. And it has been a couple of weeks since Benny and Mimi's dinner and things have happened.

Warnings: A lot of crying and as usual not very happy. If you are not aware of April's death then you shouldn't be reading this, but if you've ever heard RENT then you would know that but whatever.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Benny was feeling a little strange with Mimi after their dinner. Mimi began to get further away from Benny and whenever he'd ask her what was wrong she either wouldn't answer him or would tell him that she was going through things that she needed to work out for herself. The truth was that Mimi was fiercely regretting her even questioning to end her pregnancy. _I'm pregnant and it's not the baby's fault…it's mine. _She thought to herself, but that won't bring the child back. It won't undo what she'd done and now she was facing her own consequences. Even though she didn't go through with the abortion, she would have still been pregnant if she didn't do what she'd been promising she wouldn't do.

One night after Mimi and Benny's dinner date Mimi was sitting in her apartment staring out her shattered window. _I can't…I just can't…I'm pregnant _she thought as she looked down at the needle in her hand. She knew that whatever she did would hurt the child but then again the child might have already been affected by all the drugs in her system.

2 days later Mimi woke up in her bathroom on the floor with the needle close by, the tube empty, her arm strapped, and her legs with a spots of blood. At that point she knew what she did.

"What have I done?" She said aloud to the woman in the mirror looking back at her.

Once again Mimi put her desire to live a life of partying to ruin her chance of a life, of having a child and taking away something Benny never even knew that he had. _Should I tell Benny? _She questioned. _What…what would he think… _It was bad enough that Benny knew that she'd been using when he told her to stop, but this time was different. The last time she didn't put the stake of a life over the drugs and in the end choosing the drugs.

_Regardless of anything else…I…I need to tell him…he needs to know…_she finally decided. She knew what had to be done and with Benny having no contact whatsoever she went to the Life Café to find anyone that could get in contact with him. But when she arrived at the Life she found it empty of any bohemians. She walked up to the waiter and asked "where is everyone?"

The waiter looked as though she were a foreigner who was asking a question everyone should know. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Roger's girlfriend…she…she died."

"What…how?" Mimi pictured April and couldn't remember her wasting away because of the aids. If anyone knew the steps Mimi would.

"Apparently she killed herself. Now I don't know all the details but the fact that you're with Benny and you don't know makes me think that you seriously need to go over there. Can you imagine what all of them are going through?" The waiter's face took on a stern look and seemed as if he were tearing up. "And…you…just go over there…as you can see many are still in shock, me included. I can't believe April would just…"

"Were you and April…good friends?" Mimi was not close to April but was aquainted with her and began to feel a slight pain, but nothing that would compare to Benny's or Roger's. Roger was her boyfriend and Benny was her best friends. But what was this waiter to her?"

"We umm…we were…childhood friends…" A tear fell from the waiter's left eye. He quickly wiped it away. "I'm working now and I can't deal with this right now…just go over there and offer some condolences…" The waiter quickly walked into the kitchen, wiping away any existing or falling tears.

Mimi arrived at the building to find it looking like it always did. The gloom intensified due to obvious reasons. Mimi walked up the stairs and stopped one floor below the bohemians loft and looked at a notice on the door. The sign said "tenet needed". She took a quick glance at the notice and continued walking up the stairs. She arrived at the loft to find the door ajar. She walked in.

Benny, Maureen, Mark, and Collins were all sitting around the little coffee table staring at the floor. Mark looked up, followed by everyone else's gaze.

"Ummm sorry, the door was open so I…ummm…I'm sorry. I just heard about…about April…and I'm…sorry." She said and walked over to Benny and placed her hand upon his shoulder and Benny began to weep. Mimi kneeled down to comfort him but Benny shot up and walked into his room basically pushing Mimi off of him.

Mimi looked around. "Where's umm…where's Roger?" Mimi already knew that she was on thin ice with everyone and was a little confused of how to ask where he was. Mark was the first to reply.

"Not here…he checked himself into a rehab…I suggest you do the same thing, I've heard about your problem and we don't need anyone else getting AIDS and dying on us." With that Mark got up and walked out of the room trying to slam his bedroom door which simply opened back up due to the cheap doors. Maureen got up and faced Mimi. "You can't take everything he says to heart right now. He's lost his best friend to drugs because his dead girlfriend who…ruined everything…." Maureen wnt to Mark. "Pookie…"

Mimi was crying now. She didn't know why. She looked towards Collins. "Are you going to say something too? Everyone else has."

Collins just looked up. "No…I'm leaving…" he said and walked out of the loft taking nothing with him. Mimi was left alone in the room.

Mimi went to her knees and began to cry, really cry. Like she hasn't done in a long time. She heard footsteps and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Benny staring down at her and he was crying as well.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…I-" But that's all Benny could get out before he was on the floor with Mimi crying right along with her.

But the only problem was Mimi didn't know whom she was crying for. She couldn't figure out if she was crying for herself, her decision, her betrayal to Benny, or for April. All she could do was repeat "I'm sorry" to Benny. He accepted this as her remorse.

Mimi woke up the next day with Benny's head in her lap. She was leaning against the couch and realized that she and Benny had fallen asleep. She looked down and began to stroke his baldness. Benny blinked his eyes open and looked up at Mimi's smiling face.

"Oh…" Benny sat up. "I guess we fell asleep." He turned to look at Mimi and she averted his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I'm just…how are you taking it?" She wanted to avoid what she was feeling afraid that she may reveal what she'd done and change what she and Benny had for ever. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. At the moment she couldn't see what her life would be without him.

"I'm…I'm doing…I'll be fine…"

"How…how long ago did she…?"

"It's been about a week…it's still hurting but…I'll get through this…"

"With me or with…her?" Mimi knew that she shouldn't be bringing up Alison at a time like this but her jealously took over and she couldn't resist.

"What are you talking about?...Alison? She's just a friend. I mean sure she helps me with my problems…she sweet…and…that's not the point. I don't need her, I said I'll get over this and I'll need all the help that I can get." Benny was taken aback but Mimi's question but more taken aback by his answer.

"I was just wondering." Mimi wasn't only just wondering but was also wanted to know where she and Benny's relationship would go from here. Mimi knew that couples who have experienced tragedy don't end up together much longer and she didn't want that to happen with her and Benny.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Benny could hear the seriousness in Mimi's voice and knew that if she turned her head towards his he would be able to see it in her face as well. "You can tell me anything at all…anything. If you want "us" to even continue, we've got to learn to tell each other everything regardless of what the consequences are."

_This is your chance Mimi. Tell him everything…just tell him _she thought. Mimi inhaled and exhaled. She turned towards Benny and saw the concern in his face and began to cry again.

"Yes…there's something I need to tell you…something I should have told you...long ago…"


	7. Roger's Back

Roger's Back

By: Television Jett

A/N: Not as sad as other chapters but most definitely a little faster and I adapted some of the movie in this chapter. And by the way it has been six months since the previous chapter.

Warnings: A curse word. And a little taken from the movie.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mimi sat alone in the abandoned apartment that she now calls her home. The phone rings and she runs to pick it up.

"Where are you?"

"…ummm…I…I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done…"

"What're you talking 'bout. You can't be done. You're my biggest customer!"

"Sorry, but I…I need…I need my life back…" Mimi hung up the receiver and didn't move a muscle. She didn't know what to do anymore. After Benny left her she went on the drugs more than she ever had. She had never been on so heavily in her life. But that's exactly what she didn't want to deal with and that was life. If there was anything that she could do without at the moment it was that.

Two weeks earlier her father died and she attended the funeral. But she wasn't there because she was sad or really wanted to pay her respects, but only wanted to go to get out of the house. Her father was the last person in the world to receive any sort of respect considering that all Mimi's life he beat her mother and molested her. But then again her mother never left him. Not even after Mimi couldn't deal with it anymore and left on to be out on her own at 15. Her mother just wouldn't leave the bastard.

The ceremony was nice. Her father's coffin was black with golden handles. When Mimi walked into the church she met her mother's glaze. And for the fist time in a long time Mimi's mother had a smile on her face.

Mimi walked up to her mother and in a very thick accent her mother said, "It is over." And began to cry, but not out of sadness but out of happiness.

Her father was buried in the cemetery around the corner from Mimi's new apartment, right below the bohemians. At the burial the final words were said and people began to depart to their cars, Mimi's mother was the first to drive off and left without anyone knowing.

Mimi for some odd reason was the only one to stay behind. She didn't know why she was staying, she had no reason to. It's not like yelling "I hate you and always have" would have done much considering her father couldn't hear because he was dead. But Mimi just waiting until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Benny's dark brown eyes looking back at her. She was surprised for it had been a little over 6 months since she and Benny had even spoke to each other and surprisingly enough even seen each other. For a moment neither one of them said anything at all. But Benny broke the silence, "I came to…show my condolences…"

_Bullshit _Mimi thought _I told you about my past. Try again. _"Why'd you really come? Because you know that I could care less about…him." Mimi smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Would it be a crime if I just wanted to come and see you?...It's been a while and I understand that but…we should at least be able to be friends. At least I would think so." Benny was a little uncomfortable considering that he thinks Mimi will see the situation as Benny seeing a funeral as a cheap excuse to meet.

"No, I guess not. Wanna take a walk?" Mimi asked. Benny's eyes lit up. "Sure". And so that's what they did. Not as romantic as Mimi would like, considering that she still wanted Benny back, but anything will do for her. _I wonder if he'll grab my hand? _She thought and tried to grab his but missed. Either that or he moved his hand away, but she was more content with the fact that he missed so that was her final thought.

"So…how've you been?" Benny asked.

"I've been living. How about you?"

Benny turned away from Mimi. "I've been doing pretty good myself. I'm with Alison now and we're getting married soon...and I just wanted to see how you were holding up…"

The silence that fell between them could have been cut with a knife. Mimi didn't understand why Benny would drop a bomb like that and get all cold. Then, "Your dealer is waiting by the street."

Mimi turned and sure enough there was her dealer by the street signaling her to come over. _Great. Just great. _

Back in her apartment Mimi's memories began to fade. _I miss him _she thought. _I need a life…one without… _

But was this even possible? Maybe not, but she would try.

-Beep, Beep-

Mimi looked down. _AZT break. _

That's when she heard it. The strangest noise that she hadn't heard at all since she had been living in her new apartment. Is sounded like someone either trying to play the guitar or someone strangling a cat. _What the hell. It's 2am!_ She thought. Then she walked out her window and saw every tenet on the block throwing paper that was on fire out of their windows.

"It's times like this where you need a cigarette." Mimi got one off her windowsill and went on her fire escape. Everyone was screaming and hollering. Mimi decided she just wanted to sit on her handrail and so she did. That's when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Mark and then sure enough she saw Roger. He looked so different since the last time she saw him. _Damn he looks good. And he let his hair grow out. I wonder if he's still available … _she thought.

Roger looked down and for what it seemed like an eternity their eyes met as if it were the first time they saw each other. Everything seemed to disappear but Roger and Mimi.I

_Her eyes…_Roger thought _so beautiful… _Then Roger was snapped back into reality by a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Mark staring back at him and yelling with the crowd. He looked back to Mimi, their eyes met again, they smiled and Roger turned back to the crowd. When he looked back down Mimi was gone. _I don't remember her. Who is she? _He thought, but decided to worry about it later and continued to scream and yell with the rest of the crowd.

Mimi was inside her tiny apartment to get a blanket. For the first time she was getting the feeling again. The chills and dizziness. _Shit not again _she thought _this is why people don't quit. _And that's when she saw it. A baggy that she forgot to throw out sitting on her only nightstand just smiling at her.

_No, I quit…I can't do it anymore…_But as soon as that passed her mind she began to think about life. About Benny and Alison. And without a second thought to it she picked up the baggy and heard the ruckus outside die down and the footsteps overhead.

"I'm going to the market Roger." She heard Mark yell.

_This is my chance…Roger here I come… _And with that she picked up the baggy and walked out of her apartment to the loft upstairs.


	8. What happens on your Wedding Day?

The Wedding of Mr. Ad Mrs. Benjamin Coffman the 3rd

By: Television Jett

A/N: Sometime after. Things are getting a little mixed around. Not so depressing but not really happy because it is RENT.

* * *

"Do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And you the same?"

"Yes."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Benny, for the first time in a long time, was overtaken with supreme happiness, or what he thought was happiness. Who would ever think for once that he'd be getting married? And to such a beautiful woman, Alison. After Benny finally gave up on Mimi he decided to actually pursue Alison without the guilt ripping at his heart. They went out to several dinners and Alison's family feel in love with him.

As they walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Coffman the 3rd, it was evident that there was more lust in their eyes then anything else.

Benny wanted to invite everyone to the wedding, but because most of everything was done for Alison he allowed her to make all the arrangements. And thus when the guest list was completed there was no room for any of the bohemians. "Sorry, but there's no more room for anyone" He told them "I can't go against everything that they're doing. BUT-" Benny needed to add that "but" after seeing the faces of all the bohemians "Her father wants to make me a business partner for the company that owns all the complexes where we live now. I can get us RENT free for an entire year!" That didn't do much, but it did ease up some of the tension. Something good would come out of this.

"Can you believe how good this is all going?" Alison asked beaming with satisfaction at the reception that was set up from all her planning. "I must say that I'm really proud of myself. What about you honey? Are you happy with everything?"

Benny didn't want to make Alison unhappy at all so he put on his best smile and said "nothing could possibly ruin this day" when the truth was it wasn't really a day without his bohemians enjoying all of this with him. "I'm going to go to the men's room" and with that he kissed her and walked away from the luxurious reception.

The wedding reception was held at her parent's estate on the acres on top of acres of beautiful flowing land. There wasn't one thing out of place. The lawn shined like nothing else and the reception was held behind the mansion in near the gardens underneath a large tent. And now that Benny was looking around at everything he saw where he could have easily placed all of the bohemians, but oh well. As he walked out of the tent he passed a fountain of an angel. He simply looked up at it. It was odd how perfect the day was and yet how imperfect Benny felt. He was really just ready for everything to end.

Benny continued to walk. He didn't know exactly where, but he kept walking.

He ended up at a maze. He'd thought he'd venture inside. So he entered the maze and began to make turns here and there. Suddenly he stopped. He heard something- a familiar voice. He turned around, but saw nothing. He only heard the music from the reception playing in the background and decided that his mind was playing a little trick on him and continued walking. After he walked about 10 feet he heard someone giggling again and it was the same voice. Benny stopped and turned around.

"Hello!...Is anyone there?"

-No answer-

"Your heads playing tricks on you" he said aloud.

"No it isn't"

Benny jerked around again to try and find exactly where the voice was coming from but still he saw nothing.

"Who are you?"

"Exactly who you want me to be."

"Don't play any games with me. Who are you?"

"Relax Benny" Just at that moment Mimi stepped out from a corner Benny has just come from.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come to her friends wedding?" Mimi was dressed in a nice flowing red gown. It was elegant, probably the nicest thing Mimi owns. It was very low cut in the front as well as in the back. The back of the dress went down to just above her buttocks. And there was a slit along the left side exposing most of her leg. She looked like a celebrity at an award show.

"Where in the world did you get that dress?"

"My dad. When he died he left my mother everything. And when I told my mother I was coming to see you get married she thought she'd take me shopping so I didn't stand out too much. Do you like it?" She did a little turn for him.

Benny was beside himself. _She's so beautiful. _He thought to himself. _Why in the hell did I let that go?! _He just admired her for what she was in the moment. Forgetting about the whole day, forgetting about her habits and how she pays her bills or for her jumping from him to Roger. Who cares anymore?

-Pause-

"I'll just take that as a yes."

"Well…you look…you…you're gorgeous."

"Do you care for a dance?" Mimi held her hand out. The music is heard faintly in the background.

"Um…sure. I don't see why not." Benny took Mimi into his arms and they began to dance slowly.

Their bodies didn't get to close t first but as the dancing progressed Benny pulled Mimi a little closer. Finally Mimi rested her head on Benny's shoulder and Benny smelled the sweet scent of her hair.

Time seemed to stand still. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. It was just him and Mimi.

As they danced both of them fell into some sort of dream. The perfect dream. A place where both of them were happy, free and not tied down to anyone.

At that moment Mimi slightly raised her head just to meet Benny's dark brown eyes. His eyes were so dark that it seemed to be an endless abyss that had not yet been discovered. It was a universe within itself.

Benny looked down into Mimi's eyes as well and got lost in them just as Roger had many times. And then it happened. Benny, very softly at first, kissed Mimi.

At first Mimi doesn't respond because Benny kissed her so lightly that it had taken her by surprise, but then she kissed back. And then Benny reached his hand to one of the straps of her gown and pulled in down and Mimi welcomed it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy 


End file.
